Our Thing
by inkburn
Summary: My second "nospeakingrule" challenge from LiveJournal. Fifty drabbles featuring 8086 for the "50 Themes: Emotions" set. I had too much fun writing for the first 5996-centric one.
1. Classified File 001: Agitation

Long time, no update, FF!

I log in my e-mail and find that people are subscribing to my stories and adding my writing to their alert lists even though I haven't been updating this account in quite a long time.

I honestly feel bad about not posting the updates you hope to see from me. =(

For the time being, I really can't update my long stories because my laptop (where all my writing drafts and WIPs are saved) has seemed to have finally given out on me. (And I do not have softcopy back-ups of _all_ my stories; only handwritten notes and the outdated versions of stories published online.)

I'm not bothered by it though; as long as I have a back-up copy of my thesis saved somewhere else, I'm good. (^ ^) It's not like I don't remember what my stories were about or can't write them down when I have free time. I plan to overhaul "The Right Rewrite of Right" and "La Rottura di Omérta" to fit the canon and correct some plot f-ups when I have the time, but not right now.

Anyway, lessons learned. I'm posting drabbles for my new "No Speaking Rule" challenge here so I at least have another copy of the drabbles published somewhere else in the event that for I stupidly delete the LJ entry this drabble is first written in for any reason.

I had a lot of fun writing the first challenge, "**_Code of Silence_**" and thought to start a new one for another het pairing. (^_^)v

Following what I did for the previous **No Speaking Rule**, I'm writing the drabbles for "**Our Thing**" with a limit of one-hundred words only. As with the previous drabble challenge, my selected pairing are not allowed to say anything or have any dialogue.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** … I… don't… own… KHR…  
**Warning:** OOC- ness, AU, thoughts on smoking

* * *

**Our Thing**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 001: Agitation**

Written: Saturday, March 13, 2010, 11:27:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001**

**Time: **11:30:20 AM  
**Location:** Namimori Shopping District  
**Note:** n/a  
**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi and civilian Miura Haru.  
**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.8613314 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001**

This is probably the first time he ever envied Gokudera for having a bad habit of smoking; at least he had a quick and easy way of calming his nerves in awkward situations like first dates.

But he wasn't Gokudera and he wasn't too keen on poisoning himself just to keep his cool. He looked at his watch, wondering if he had arrived too early, too late, in the wrong place, under-dressed... Did he remember to brush his teeth? His hair...?

A tap on his shoulder made him turn and all worries seemed to dissipate when he saw her smiling.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **... for some reason, I'm starting to find writing two of what should be the simplest characters in the series to be far more difficult than two characters who (so far) barely interact with each other in canon... Or maybe I'm overestimating them... /sigh

**"Our Thing":** What the term _cosa nostra_ loosely translates to. ("Code of Silence" is the translation of **Omertà**; I've decided to name all KHR-centric "No Speaking Rule" challenges with translations of mafia terms.)

**

* * *

**

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

(^^)


	2. Classified File 002: Satisfaction

Second drabble. I'm on a roll again, bbs. =D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is property of Amano Akira. No money made. Only useless fanworks.  
**Warning:** ... uh... What is this, I don't even... OTL;;;

* * *

**Our Thing**

By: Satirical Juxtapose**  
**

**Classified File 002: Satisfaction**

Written: Sunday, March 14, 2010, 01:15:05 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002**

**Time: **12:30:20 AM  
**Location:** Coordinates Blocked  
**Note:** n/a  
**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi and civilian Miura Haru.  
**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.8611652 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002**

He'd first met her while studying at Tsuna's (It was funny how she hadn't been so madly in love with him back then).

They'd been puzzling over a question from their summer homework; he figured she was a smart girl since she came from Midori Junior High and thought she could help them out.

And that was that.

Or should be.

She started hanging out with them more often and it was only a matter of time before he decided that he wasn't just satisfied with seeing her as a smart girl and friend who went to Midori Junior High.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I do think Haru is smart; but that elusive intelligence usually just seems to disappear into thin air when Tsuna is within 5 meters radius or less.

**

* * *

**

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

This sucks; I'm hungry again...


	3. Classified File 003: Adore

Third drabble.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No money made; only useless fanwork.

**Warning:** Angry fan girls

* * *

**Our Thing**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 003: Adore**

Written: Monday, March 16, 2010, 06:58:12 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003**

**Time: **11:30:20 AM  
**Location:** Namimori Middle School Baseball Field  
**Note:** n/a  
**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi and civilian Miura Haru.  
**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.8615253 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003**

She had wanted to surprise Tsuna-_san_ with an _o-bento_ she had made herself... Sneaking into the school in her school uniform had been **_dangerous_**; if she wore her burglar costume, climbing the fence would have been easier. (By some miracle, she managed to avoid running into that scary discipline committee head.)

She passed the fence around baseball field. "_Kyaaaaa—!_ **_Takeshiiiii—!_**" Girls gathered there squealed, cheering for the baseball team's ace.

When Yamamoto-_san's_ eyes locked with hers, he grinned and waved.

'_Yamamoto-san_, _has so many fans_,' she thought, waving back (and unwittingly earning the ire of his fan club).

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **… uhm… Haru? It's even more '_dangerous'_ if you wear a burglar cosplay while sneaking into Hibari Kyouya's domain…

**

* * *

**

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… sleepy… nightie~


	4. Classified File 004: Apprehension

This drabble crosses over a bit with "Code of Silence" and "The Vongola Falcon Messenger Service" (tell me honestly who can't resist Dorky Daddy!Goku's charms?).

Also, I'd been withholding Goku Jr.'s working draft name for almost two years now… (=_=;) But this wasn't actually how I planned to go about making it public… WTH.

Oh, well. (As if '_il mio piccolo Falco'_, his tendency to cause a mess without meaning to and the frequent comparisons to his father weren't clues enough.) Even I myself think that two years is already a long time for an original character to stay nameless to readers. (It also feels less awkward to refer to him by name rather than as 'Gokudera Jr.', actually)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No money made; only useless fanwork.

**Warning:** OC's. Missing limbs.

* * *

**Our Thing**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 004: Apprehension**

Written: Saturday, March 13, 2010, 07:14:24 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004**

**Time: **01:59:27 PM  
**Location:** Takesushi Restaurant/ Yamamoto Residence, Namimori City, Japan  
**Note:** n/a  
**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Vongola Inventor-Mechanic Giannini's invention # 1805927: robotic arm prosthetic.  
**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 80.8659961 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004**

"… Haru_…_?" Tsuna said uneasily as he watched the tug-o-war taking place in a corner of the Yamamotos' garden. "I think _now_ would be a good time for one of you to interfere… Haya's arm looks like it's about to—"

**_PLOP._**

"— pop off…" He trailed off lamely.

"_KYYYAAAAAAAAA—! Moooommmmmyyyy!!!_" The Yamamoto girls screamed; Tsuna's two sons started laughing uncontrollably while his youngest daughter worried about reattaching the prosthetic arm.

Gokudera-_kun_ swore under his breath and glared accusingly at Takeshi as if it was somehow _his_ fault before dashing off to retrieve his puzzled son from the chaos.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **LOLOL Oh, the mayhem. I used one of my "missing arm" versions of Gokudera Junior (So far, I have two versions of him: one born with a missing arm and the other being the one in the "car accident"). Tsuna's sons probably think that its _super_-_cool_ the Gokudera kid has some way of freaking out girls without even trying at all (at this age, they're still in the 'girls have cooties' stage). Goku Jr. wouldn't think having a fake arm is unusual if he has a mother who's missing an eye. =P

In the timeline of this drabble, Takeshi and Haru's daughters didn't know about the Gokudera boy's right arm (Tsuna's children already know about it, since Gokudera frequently lets him play with them when he can't look after him… /shrug).

**

* * *

**

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words only as usual with my drabble omakes)

Five minutes earlier: "Let **_go!_** Haya's playing baseball with us!" The eldest Yamamoto girl frowned, pulling on his right arm.

"No! He's playing Super Robo-Defender Heroes with _us_!" The Sawada boys retorted together, pulling the other even harder.

Poor, confused Gokudera Hayate just didn't know whom between them to refuse.

**

* * *

**

**Note: **The 'Hayate' used as Goku Jr.'s given name is written with the character meaning 'hurricane'; 'Haya' (his nickname) means 'falcon'. I think both names perfectly fit with the running gag of him causing a messy aftermath of chaos without meaning to and the special pet name his dad's given him in "The Vongola Falcon Messenger Service" two-shot (_il_ _mio_ _piccollo Falco _(my little Falcon); as I'd already emphasized as a theme in "The Vongola Falcon Messenger Service", falcons were used as messenger birds). (^^)v


End file.
